1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing flexible lead assemblies for use with electronic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it has been difficult to make twisted wire leads for connecting electronic components where the individual wires are oriented in a particular sequence and remain in that sequence for connection after being twisted. The wires in the twisted bundle tend to get mixed up using conventional techniques so automated assembly is difficult.